MIANHE, LEETEUK HYUNG
by kyuPuchan15
Summary: "Minimie, aku tak mau mendengar kata bantahan!" / "KYU! SUDAH AKU KATAKAN BERAPA KALI UNTUK TIDAK BERMAIN PSP HINGGA LARUT MALAM!" / "KYU! Atur napasmu! Ikuti hyung! Bernapaslah seperti hyung!" / "Mianhe hyung .. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu .." / "Maafkan hyung karena tadi berkata kasar." -sequel dari GET WELL SOON, SUNGMIN HYUNG-


**MIANHE, LEETEUK HYUNG!**

**SEQUEL OF - GET WELL SOON, SUNGMIN HYUNG!**

**Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Teuk

**Genre** : Brothership, Family, Angst

**Warning** : Typo(s), NO YAOI

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau sebelumnya menggunakan bahasa orang pertama,**

**Sekarang sequelnya menggunakan bahasa orang ketiga.**

**Author ingin mencoba hal baru.**

**Semoga kalian suka.**

**.**

**Happy read it! **

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin hyung, kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin, seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati bahwa teman sekamarnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aroma segar di sekitarnya.

"Ne, tumben sudah mandi jam segini, Kyu?"

Sungmin melirik jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 07.10. Setidaknya itu masih terlalu pagi bagi teman sakamarnya untuk mandi. _Tidak seperti biasanya._ Begitu pikir sungmin.

"Aku harus membawakan acara Mammamia pagi ini. Acaranya di pasar tradisional, jadi harus berangkat pagi-pagi."

Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sungmin sambil membuka lemari dan mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakainya pada syuting hari ini. Sebuah celana casual dan kemeja yang menjadi pilihannya kali ini.

"Hyung, apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertanya, masih sambil mengenakan bajunya dan menyisir rambutnya.

"Hm .. Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari hyung nya itu, Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan berjalan ke arah sungmin. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sungmin dan memerhatikan wajahnya baik-baik.

"Kau sedikit pucat, hyung. Jangan memaksakan diri. Istirahatlah lagi, hyung."

Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk kembali berbaring, namun Sungmin bersikeras untuk keluar dari kamar, karena ingin membantu ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan.

"Minimie, aku tak mau mendengar kata bantahan!"

Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tegas. Ia tak mau melihat lagi hyung kesayangannya ambruk seperti kemarin.

"Baiklah baiklah .. aku tidur lagi."

Setelah mengecek suhu badan Sungmin dan memastikan bahwa dalam suhu normal, Kyuhyun merapikan selimut Sungmin hingga menutup sampai ke dada.

"Aku berangkat, hyung. Istirahatlah dengan baik hari ini. Awas kalau saat aku pulang nanti, aku tidak menemukanmu diatas kasur."

Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirk terbaiknya dan membuat Sungmin menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya, berusaha tidak melihat seringai Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Arrasheo. Cepatlah pulang."

Sungmin bergumam dari balik selimutnya ketika mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Ia merasa masih sedikit pusing.

"aku rasa aku harus beristirahat lagi agar pusingnya hilang."

Begitu menggumamkan kata itu, Sungmin jatuh tertidur lagi.

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa lama Sungmin tertidur, namun ketika ia terbangun, ia terusik oleh suara ramai di depan pintu kamarnya. _Ada apa? Kenapa terdengar sangat ramai di luar sana?_ Memenuhi rasa penasarannya, Sungmin pun melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Kepala sudah tidak pusing lagi, ia merasa segar dan sehat sekarang.

KRIET

Suara-suara itu pun semakin kencang terdengar. Sungmin mendengarkannya dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ia ragu untuk melangkah keluar karena mendengar suara orang-orang yang berdebat di ruang TV.

"KYU! SUDAH AKU KATAKAN BERAPA KALI UNTUK TIDAK BERMAIN PSP HINGGA LARUT MALAM?! KENAPA KAU SELALU SAJA TIDAK MENDENGARKAN KATA-KATA HYUNGMU INI?!"

Suara Leeteuk terdengar sangat nyaring di seluruh dorm tersebut. _Kemana Leeteuk hyung yang biasanya selalu bersikap sabar?_

"Hyung! Dengarkan dulu! Aku bermain PSP tadi malam agar tidak ketiduran dan bisa menjaga Sungmin hyung! Dia sakit hyung! Aku takut ia butuh sesuatu saat tengah malam!"

Sungmin tercekat. _Kyuhyun menungguinya semalaman!?_

"Jangan membuat alasan baru lagi! Bukan hanya malam ini saja, Cho Kyuhyun! kamu selalu saja bermain hingga larut malam dan keesokan paginya membuat alasan!"

"Tapi Sungmin hyung memang benar-benar sakit!"

"Aku tahu! Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur dan aku yang menungguinya?!"

"Tapi aku tak mau membuatmu repot, hyung .."

"DAN SEKARANG KAMU MEMBUATKU REPOT, CHO KYUHYUN! TADI SIANG PD NIM MAMMAMIA DATANG MENCARI MANAGER HYUNG! IA MEMARAHINYA KARENA KAMU TADI MELAKUKAN BANYAK SEKALI KESALAHAN, PADAHAL ACARA ITU DISIARKAN SECARA LIVE!"

"tapi hyung .."

"TIDAK ADA KATA TAPI! MULAI SEKARANG, KAMU TIDAK BOLEH MEMAINKAN PSPMU LAGI!"

"Hyung!"

"JANGAN MERUSAK NAMA BAIK SUPER JUNIOR, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Dan bagai disambar petir, Kyuhyun langsung mematung ditempat. Ia hanya berdiam diri sambil memandangi hyung tertuanya membanting pintu dorm lantai 11 dengan sangat keras. Sungmin berjengit ketika mendengarnya. Andai sekarang ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka pasti langsung menangis. Namun sepertinya, semua anggota SJ, minus Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Leeteuk, sedang ada jadwal di luar.

BRUK

Sungmin sangat kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terjatuh di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia segera berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Waeyo?!"

Sungmin segera mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun begitu menyadari bahwa napas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin dengan cepat meluncur dari kening Kyuhyun.

"KYU! Atur napasmu! Ikuti hyung! Bernapaslah seperi hyung! Ambil napas keluarkan perlahan dari mulut. Ambil napas keluarkan perlahan dari mulut. Ambil napas keluarkan perlahan dari mulut .."

Sungmin berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk membantu Kyuhyun bernapas normal kembali. Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki penyakit pernapasan semenjak kecelakaan yang dialaminya tahun 2007. Penyakitnya itu selalu kambuh jika ia terlalu lelah, stress, dan tertekan. Penanganan awalnya adalah seperti ini, namun kadang juga perlu memanggil uisa ke dorm.

Setelah beberapa menit, napas Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur normal kembali. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sungmin segera memapah Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Hyung .." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih begitu berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Wae Kyu? Istirahatlah. Hyung akan menemanimu." Ucap Sungmin sambil terus mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe hyung .. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu .. Kamu selalu menjagaku saat sakit .. Aku juga ingin berbuat hal yang sama .. Tapi malah jadi begini .."

"Bukan salahmu, Kyu. Aku yakin Leeteuk hyung hanya sedang banyak pikiran tadi. Sehingga ia berkata-kata kasar dan memarahimu."

"Tadi cuacanya sangat panas hyung .. Sehingga aku kecapekan dan melakukan banyak kesalahan .." perlahan air mata keluar dari sisi mata Kyuhyun.

_Hei, dimana perginya Kyuhyun yangkuat dan tegar selama ini?_

Pertahanan Kyuhyun langsung runtuh ketika Sungmin memeluk dan menenangkannya. Kyuhyun menangis keras untuk meluapkan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Sudahlah Kyu .. Uljimaa .."

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut, berusaha menyalurkan ketengangan dari sana.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat. Hyung janji, begitu kamu membuka mata nanti, Leeteuk hyung sudah tidak marah."

Kyuhyun mengerjap polos dan memandang tidak percaya.

"Percaya sama hyung."

Sungmin lalu merapatkan selimut Kyuhyun hingga sebatas pinggang. Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan tertidur. Sekarang sudah sore, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan terbangun pada saat jam makan malam nanti.

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling.

_Sudah malam._

_Dimana Sungmin hyung? Kenapa tidak ada di kasurnya?_

Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau di samping tempat tidurnya ada seseorang yang sedang tidur dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kasurnya.

"Leeteuk hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget saat melihat orang tersebut adalah Leeteuk hyung. _Bukankah tadi siang hyung sangat marah kepadaku?_

Mendengar namanya disebut, Leeteuk terbangun dan kaget saat ternyata Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Kyuhyun sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Hyung, mianhe .."

"Kyu, mianhe .."

Mereka berdua berjengit begitu menyadari bahwa mereka mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama. Sesaat keduanya terdiam, merasakan atmosfir canggung di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Hyung, mianhe .. aku tadi kecapekan dan kepanasan saat syuting, sehingga aku melakukan banyak kesalahan. Aku janji akan memperbaikinya. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat malu hyung, manager hyung, atau bahkan super junior. Aku .."

"Tidak Kyu, seharusnya hyung yang lebih paham kondisimu. Maafkan hyung karena tadi berkata kasar. Hyung sedang banyak pikiran. Maafkan hyung .. Mianhe .."

Leeteuk mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia merasa bersalah, karena tidak seharusnya ia memarahi Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata kasar. Ia terlalu banyak pikiran tadi siang sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Perlahan Leeteuk menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan kata-kata kasar hyung, ne? Sungguh, hyung tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu, Kyu."

"Ne hyung, aku juga minta maaf hyung .." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leeteuk, merasa lega karena semua sesuai dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

Sungmin hyung memang selalu menepati janji. Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TERIMAKASIH.**

**MAAF YA KALO AGAK ATAU MUNGKIN SANGAT GJ.**

**TINGGALKAN JEJAK YA DI KOLOM REVIEW. **

**AUTHOR SENENG BANGET BACA REVIEW-REVIEW DARI KALIAN. :D**


End file.
